This invention relates to electronic delivery of information.
Conventional facsimile machines, for example, use the public switched telephone system to send copies of images of, e.g., documents, to specified recipients anywhere in the world. The sender dials the telephone number of the receiving party's facsimile machine. When a connection is made, he feeds the document into his own machine, which digitizes the image, conforms the digital data to one of standard facsimile protocols, and sends it via a modem onto the telephone line. At the receiving end, another facsimile machine generates a copy of the original document based on the received digital data.